


BokuAka San Valentín

by kodzuken19



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, valentines day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodzuken19/pseuds/kodzuken19
Summary: Un 14 de Febrero, Bokuto y Akaashi descubren su amor.
Relationships: BokuAka
Kudos: 2





	BokuAka San Valentín

**Author's Note:**

> Para (H)Ele, feliz San Valentín <3

La personalidad de Bokuto seguía siendo la misma que en preparatoria. Poco había cambiado aquella sonrisa contagiosa y a veces un tanto molesta para terceros. Poco habían cambiado sus gritos cuando algo lo emocionaba, su insistencia a la hora de compartir algo que le gustaba, o sus giros abruptos de humor cuando algo lo deprimía. La esencia de Bokuto Koutaro, el ahora rematador lateral de los MSBY, seguía siendo la misma. Solo que más alto, muchisimo más desarrollado muscularmente y sus cabellos bicolores un poco mas cortos. Pero pocas cosas habian cambiado, y aunque los años de estudiante habian quedado bastante atrás, el contacto y la amistad con sus ex compañeros de Fukurodani no había desaparecido, mucho menos con su armador, a quien debía admitir, extrañaba más de la cuenta. Y no era que el Miya rubio armara mal. Sus jugadas parecían salidas de alguna película deportiva donde se exageraba la perfección de los movimientos, pero ninguno era como Akaashi. Porque Atsumu no conocía sus debilidades y fortalezas. Porque ninguno tenía la palabra justa como la tenía él. Porque había un solo Akaashi Keiji.

En las nuevas costumbres de su vida, se encontraba un departamento en el cual vivía cerca del gimnasio de los MSBY. Un nuevo equipo, con nuevos compañeros. Viajes a otras ciudades (a veces a otros paises) para partidos. Y sobre todo, los domingos. Los domingos eran intocables. Después de cada partido local, Akaashi, Konoha, Yukie, Yamato y Bokuto iban a un restaurant en el centro de la ciudad a compartir la cena. Era su ritual, su costumbre, y la rutina preferida del chico con cabello de búho. Sus ex compañeros solían molestarlo con comentarios negativos por sus pequeñas fallas en el partido, o quizá, como excusa para que Akaashi interfiriera defendiendo a Bokuto, quien solía ruborizarse, sonreir mirando el suelo y responder un “Gracias, Akaa”. Definitivamente poco habia cambiado. Sobre todo aquella calidez en el pecho cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban con los ajenos, o simplemente cuando escuchaba la voz impropia llamar su nombre: “Bokuto-san”.  
Aquella semana, cuando caminaba por la calle vislumbrando las diferentes tiendas del centro, notaba algo diferente a los dias anteriores. Todo estaba decorado de color rosa, blanco y rojo. Enormes osos y conejos de peluches con corazones que recitaban la frase “Te quiero” adornaban las vitrinas, y cierto aroma dulce se podía sentir a cada lugar que entraba. Por muy despistado que Bokuto sea, notaba que alguna fecha especial se acercaba, pero poco fue su interes ante eso, ya que su celular vibraba con mensajes de Kiyoomi, uno de sus compañeros de equipo, regañándolo por estar llegando tarde a la práctica.  
Los MSBY eran algo singular. La gran mayoría se conocía de cuando eran jovenes estudiantes. Su relación mas estrecha era con Shoyo, a quien conoció el primer año del contrario. Si bien siempre confió en él, nunca creyó que llegaria tan lejos. Con Sakusa jugó una vez como su rival en unas nacionales, enorme era la admiración con el más alto, callado, pero flexible del equipo. Y Atsumu...quizá era a quien menos entendía. Pero quien los vieran desde afuera, entendían que aquella dificil era por lo parecidos que eran el armador y el rematador. Sus compañeros se limitaban a reirse por pequeñas discusiones sin sentido que entre ellos se creaban.

En el vestuario, un comentario de Miya lo remontó a todo lo que habia visto aquella tarde. 

-Entonces Samu este domingo no va abrir el puesto de onigiris, van a viajar a un pueblo cerca de Tokyo con Suna a festejar el día de los enamorados o algo así...OMI-KUN!! Yo también quiero que me lleves de viaje por San Valentín.-

-Que asco, Miya. Como si tuviera tiempo para llevarte a pasear cual perro al campo. - Respondió, frunciendo su nariz con cierta cara de desagrado, aunque en el fondo, tanto él como los presentes en el vestuario, sabían que lo más probable era que ambos terminen en alguna cita improvisada por insistencia del rubio.

Como siempre, bastaba una oración, palabra o comentario para que la mente de Bokuto divagara todo el dia en un mismo tema. Y ahi estaba, pensando en san valentin, en todos los corazones rosas que adornaban las calles, y en la única persona con quién quería pasar aquel día, pero nunca se había animado a preguntarlo. Con el instituto, el equipo de Fukurodani, y sus 18 años, también había dejado de hacerse el desentendido por lo que sentía. Le gustaba Akaashi. No solo le gustaba como lo miraba de reojo buscando la posición perfecta para colocarle la pelota, la templanza de su voz al hablar, o como a veces parecía abstraerse en su propio mundo hundiéndose en sus pensamientos. También le gustaba su cabello azabache, sus ojos que eran la mezcla perfecta entre verde y azul y el pequeño pozo que se hacia entre sus cejas en fruncir el entrecejo. Sí, le gustaba a Akaashi. Y por muchos años se había conformado con mensajes de texto, llamadas telefonicas, y cenas religiosas todas las semanas. Pero a veces sentía que su interior ya no soportaba el conformarse con tan poco. Cuando veía las miradas cómplices entre Atsumu y Sakusa en los partidos, cuando veía a Osamu y Suna acariciarse las manos detrás del mostrador de Miya Onigiris. También queria compartir eso. También quería alguien que le diera un beso de la suerte antes de los partidos. Pero ese “alguien” era solo una persona.

Caminando hacia su departamento, pasó por la puerta de una librería. Las cosas de ese estilo no solian llamar su atención, pero un bolígrafo azul metalizado, con pequeños destellos plateados, con el dije de un búho la llamó por completo. Solo segundos pasaron hasta que ya estaba sacando efectivo de su bolsillo para pagarlo. La vendedora la guardó en una alargada cajita negra con un simpático moño. 

-Feliz San Valentín, será un lindo regalo.- La joven le sonrió y Bokuto salió de la tienda. Pensando en qué tan buen idea sería.  
A la noche, en su hogar, su celular vibró. Era el grupo de whatsapp que tenía con los ex Fukurodani. Yukie avisaba que el domingo siguiente no podría ir a sus cenas, no tuve que dar explicaciones cuando Konoha ya estaba burlándose de ella. “Nos cambias por una cita”, se leía en el mensaje, Yamato estaba en las mismas condiciones que la ex manager, al parecer él también saldria con una persona. Solo quedaban Konoha, Akaashi y él. Claro...ellos se juntaban los domingos, y el proximo seria el dia de los enamorados.   
Cada tanto. Muuuy cada tanto. Como aquellos cometas que cruzan el cielo cada cierta cantidad de años, una lamparita se encendia en el cerebro de Bokuto iluminando una magnifica idea. Como aquella noche. Entro a la conversacion privada con Konoha, pidiendole que por favor el domingo no vaya a la cena. El rubio no tuvo que pedir explicaciones, de afuera todos eran consientes de los sentimientos de aquellos dos, que parecian solo ellos no darse cuenta. 

Los pocos días pasaron llegando el domingo. Mentiría si dijera que no habia cierta pelotita de nervios en su estómago. ¿Y si Akaashi veía que eran solo ellos dos y se iba? ¿Y si se enojaba porque Bokuto planeo que Konoha se ausentara? ¿Y si el regalo no le gustaba o le parecia muy infantil? ¿Y si no era capaz de confesar sus sentimientos?. Los escenarios catastróficos aparecian en su mente uno detrás de otro. Sin darse cuenta, el equipo ya estaba formado en la cancha para jugar aquel partido. En el público se veían varias parejitas, y en el centro, en el lugar que siempre iban sus ex compañeros, Akaashi sentado, con sus anteojos, su cabello bien peinado, su campera de jean que tapaba lo que parecía ser una camisa color azul que combinaba de maravilla con sus ojos. Atsumu tuvo que llamar su atención para que bajara de su nube y evitara babear el piso del gimnasio. 

El equipo terminó ganando 25-20 / 25-22. Luego de unas fotos, pequeñas entrevistas y un que otro autografo, Bokuto le hizo una seña a Akaashi para que lo esperara. En el vestuario se duchó, y vistió con ropa un poco especial para la ocasión. Saludó a sus compañeros y sin explicaciones, rapidamente, se fue al encuentro con Keiji.  
La noche era un tanto fría, y notaba que el ex armador de Fukurodani se había puesto una bufanda roja que en el gimnansio no tenía, se preguntó que tanto olería como su perfume.   
Llegaron al restaurant, era un lugar un tanto pequeño de estilo oriental, comida tradicional de Japón que les recordaba a sus dias de estudiantes ya que solían frecuentarlo. Se sentaron en una mesa para dos, como la gran mayoria del resto, ya que el lugar estaba lleno de parejas.

-Felicitaciones por la victoria, Bokuto-san. Tus remates son cada vez mejores.-

-Mmh, son remates ordinarios...HEY AKAAAASHI, por que me seguis diciendo Bokuto-san?- 

Pese a los años que se conocian, a la amistad estrecha que tenían, el azabache seguia usando aquel honorifico. Por un lado, Bokuto queria sentirlo más cercano, pero por otro, le daba ternura como lo llamaba. Era una dicotomía que yacia en su interior. Akaashi cerró sus ojos mientras un suspiro escapaba de entre sus labios.

-Es la costumbre, mmh, Bokuto. Por cierto, es uno de los primeros domingos a la noche que cenamos solos. -

-Eh...si. Yo, eh...¿Te enojas mucho si te confieso que le pedí a Konoha que no venga?- Jugaba con sus propios dedos mientras hablaba, su mirada oscilaba entre los ojos de Akaashi y la comida frente a ellos. Akaashi elevó sus cejas en expresión de sorpresa.

No me enoja. No tendría por qué...¿Pero por qué se lo pediste? - El ex armador podía parecer el más serio o inteligente de los dos, pero a veces, podía tener la respuesta a las mas sencillas preguntas y no comprenderlas.

-Es San Valentín y quería esta solo con vos, Aka- Lo dijo así, sin vueltas. Como si todos los sentimientos que habia guardado durante años brotaran de su interior como las flores en primavera, sin pedir permiso, por inercia natural.  
Y para colmo, Akaashi. No era una persona de muchas palabras. A decir verdad, nadie de los que lo rodeaban podían decir como era realmente. Junto a él había un bolso, el cual abrió, sacando un paquete envuelto con papel de regalo color dorado. Como los ojos de quien tenía en frente. Extendió sus manos entregándolo. Su mirada se perdió a un costado, quizá, preso de la vergüenza.  
Esa era la respuesta a lo que había dicho Koutaro.

-Me alegra que estemos solos, Bokuto-san. Espero que te guste el regalo.- ¿Cómo no iba a gustarle? En el interior de aquel envoltorio, había una bufanda, igual a la de Akaashi. Pero color azul. Su primer impulso fue llevarla a su nariz, inhalando el aroma que no era otro que el de la persona que quería. En el restaurant el clima era cálido, aún así, envolvió su cuello con el regalo, y extendió el suyo.

-AKAASHI TU REGALO ES MÁS LINDO.- Gritó haciendo que algunas personas se volteen. - Espero que te sirva...y guste. La elegí especialmente para vos porque se que en tu trabajo tenes que escribir mucho. - Akaashi no pudo evitar reir por lo bajo. Abrió el regalo con impaciencia, y sus ojos mezcla de azul y verde denotaron emoción al ver el bolígrafo. Aquel regalo mostraba la esencia de Bokuto por todos lados.

-Es perfecto, Bokuto. Pienso escribir todos mis trabajos con esto. Muchas gracias, y... feliz san va-

\- Feliz san valentin, Akaashi. - Como siempre, el ex capitán de Fukurodani interrumpió al más chico. Pero también como siempre, a Keiji no le importó. Porque entre ellos las palabras siempre habían estado un poco de más. Ahora tenía frente a él la persona que quería con una bufanda que hacia juego con la suya, a su lado un boligrafo que valía más que todas sus cosas juntas, y su mano entrelazada sobre la mesa con esa gran y cálida mano que tantos remates sabía hacer.


End file.
